Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. On such a network, one or more servers may provide data and/or services for other computers. Those computers are often referred to as client nodes. A computer network may have hundreds or even thousands of client nodes.
Most companies have one or more computer networks and also make extensive use of the Internet. The productivity of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Improvements in computers and software have been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
Maintaining and supporting computer systems is important to anyone who relies on computers. Whether a computer or computing device is in a home or at a business, at least some maintenance and/or support is often needed. For example, sometimes there are problems with computer hardware. In addition, computer hardware is often upgraded and replaced with new components. Similarly, computer software is also frequently upgraded or replaced. New computer hardware and software is continually being integrated into systems across the world.
When many assets (e.g., computers, electronic devices, etc.) are used in a business environment, it may be difficult to manage and track those assets. For example, it may be difficult for a manager or computer support personnel to quickly ascertain the number and kind of assets that a company owns. It may also be difficult to quickly ascertain relationships between the assets and other assets or people. For example, it may be difficult to quickly determine what hardware components are contained in a computer or who is currently assigned to a particular asset.
As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods that will improve the ability to manage assets on a computing device. Improved systems and methods may help to satisfy this need.